The Worst Nightmare
by Rainbow Meadow 3
Summary: Violet as a little girl finds a mysterious diamond that her parent both knew and try to keep her away from but as stubborn as Violet was. She wanted that diamond for her necklace. Once she had that necklace on her, she started to became evil also a shadow waiting to pounce on her. Will Jack and Sally save their adoptive daughter or will it be too late? Read and Find Out!
_**Arthur Note: I hope that you do enjoy this short story. I had it on Deviant Art and done this before finishing the first story. I do hope you enjoy and by the way Violet is about 5 or 6 years old at this time. Do enjoy! **_

* * *

In the town where all monsters of all different kinds lives and do their daily routine. In a tall twisty like tower up in the top floor is a girl about the age of six is making herself a necklace with lots of sparkle diamonds of different color and size. The little girl has blonde hair in a picky tail (in the braid) and has unique green eyes no human being has ever have before. She wears a black dress and has a white belt around her waist and on that belt has a blue moon crest. Her name is Violet Skellington. She is the only human being living in Halloween Town. When Violet was a baby she was adopted by two royal couples who are the queen and king of the pumpkin patch. Violet was enjoying making her own necklace and she wanted to make it a surprise to her lovely parents. Then a ghost dog name Zero came flying in the room. He has a red collar and has a red pumpkin shape like nose. Zero bark which made Violet jump and lose her contraction on the necklace. Violet smiled when she saw Zero, she said "hi Zero, I'm going to surprise mommy and daddy with this necklace I made. See". She lift up the colorful diamond necklace up so Zero could see. Zero barked happily. Violet giggled and said "I see you like it". She put the necklace in her dresser door (which her dresser is black with tiny white stars on it). Violet turn around and happen to hear her mother's voice calling for her to come down the stairs for supper. Violet smiled and she said to Zero "come on Zero, daddy will be home pretty soon". Zero barked and the two of them race down the twisty like stairs.

Once they got down the stairs there in front of her was her mother Sally. Sally is a rag doll and she wears a colorful pattern mix dress and has long red hair, has fabric skin that is blue. She has a lot of stitches all over her body. Sally smiled and said "I see you were playing with Zero again". Violet laugh and said "he is a good friend". Zero bark an agreement which made Sally laugh. Sally said "your daddy will be home soon. Go ahead and start eating". Violet ran to the table and saw that she was having Spider Stew for supper. Violet was about to eat when she heard someone stomping into the house. She turn to see her father Jack hugging Sally. Jack is a tall skeleton, he wears all black including his bat bow tie. Jack smiled at his wife and then he look up at Zero and Jack was being licked on the face by Zero. "Okay, okay, that's quite enough boy" said Jack. Zero stopped licking and was glad to see his master back home. Jack looked around and ask "where is my little girl"? Jack look towards the kitchen and saw Violet running up to him. "Daddy"! Jack smiled and has his long bony arms ready to hug his daughter. Violet gave her father a huge hug, Jack gave her a big hug as well. Violet let go and said "daddy, I played with Zero". Jack laugh and said encouraging her "you did, well Zero is lucky to have you as a friend". Violet giggled and she held Jack's bony hand. Sally smiled and said "okay you two we better get to the table before the stew get's cold". Jack walk Violet to the table and he help her up in the chair and then he sat right next to her. Sally sat across from Jack and she began to eat the stew. Jack and Violet soon later began to eat their stew. After a while everyone finish their stew. Violet smiled and soon she burped. Sally looked at her and ask "what do you say, Violet"? Violet said "excuse me". Sally nodded and said "that's a good girl". Violet got off the chair and she ran up to her room to finish making her necklace. Jack went into the living room to read the morning newspaper while Sally took care of the dishes.

After Sally got done with the dishes she came into the living room when the doorbell rang (sounds like a woman screaming). Jack got up and answer the door and saw a chubby man has a long pointy hat and has a dark gray jacket and a banner like says "Mayor" on it. He was the mayor of Halloween Town and he is always busy preparing for Halloween. Jack said "hello Mr. Mayor". The mayor came in without asking and said "hello Jack" he happen to spot Sally standing not too far from Jack and said to her "hello Sally". Sally smiled and said "hello mayor". The mayor turn to Jack and said "I need to talk to you about Halloween plans again, Jack". He then thought a minute and turn to Sally and said "if you don't mind Sally, I need your help to decide what to do for fun for the ladies". Sally said "I won't mind at all". The mayor smiled and said "perfect, but I need to meet you two in town so we can discuss a little". Jack said "we must bring Violet with us. I don't like leaving her home by herself". The mayor said "not a problem, Jack". Jack called Violet down and Violet race down the stairs with Zero and said seeing the mayor "oh hello Mr. Mayor". The mayor smiled and said "hello Violet". Violet giggled and she smiled wide. Sally said "Violet, we're be meeting with the mayor and we're be bringing you with us. Can you be a good little girl for us"? Violet nodded excitedly. Jack smiled and said "good now let's go then". Violet held both of her parents hands and they walk out following the mayor to the town. Zero stayed behind and he slept on the couch waiting for the family return.

Jack and Sally were discussing their ideas for Halloween (which it's like in 9 months). Violet was petting a stray black cat with blue and golden mix eyes. Violet loves animals so much that she loves petting any kinds she sees. Then Violet happen to spot something shiny in the ally way. Violet tilted her head a little and she walk up to see what it may be. She look down to see a shiny blue diamond shape like a cone was on the ground. Violet was pretty interested in the diamond. As she was about to pick it up the diamond had move on her. Like someone has a piece of string or something and was moving it unopposed. Violet thought that the diamond was moving by itself. She tried to pick the diamond up again but it moves again on her. Violet put her hands on her hips and said "hey, you get back here". Every time she tries to pick the diamond up the diamond moves on her. The diamond only moves about three inches away and Violet gets a little frustrated at the diamond. Violet said "hey, you get back here right now". Jack and Sally happen to turn to see Violet going deeper into the alleyway that they forbid any child to go to. For it has a tale and something hidden in that alleyway that is very dangerous. Jack and Sally ran to get a hold of Violet before something else does. Violet was still trying to get the diamond but the diamond kept on moving on her. Finally it stopped for her to pick the diamond up. Violet look at it and she wanted it for her necklace. She happen to hear a strange moaning sound deeper in the dark ally way. Violet was about to go and see what that moaning sound was when she felt someone pulling her away from the ally way. She look up to see her father holding her arm and getting her out of the ally way. Violet dropped the diamond and she try to get it back. But her father force her to come with him and she was upset to not have that diamond. Jack got Violet out and Sally ran up to her and kept asking "are you alright sweetie"? Violet finally answer "yes mommy, I'm okay". Sally and Jack both gave a sigh of relief. The mayor came up and said "oh thankfully you got there on time". Jack nodded and said "if I didn't who knows what may happen to her". Violet gave her father a confuse look.

Jack and Sally turn to the mayor and they began to talk about Halloween plans again. Violet happen to spot the shiny diamond again but only a bit closer. Violet ran off to grab the diamond again. She got close to it and soon it moved on her. Violet said in frustration "not again". Violet walk up to the diamond and tried again but it moved again. Violet sigh and said "you are a stubborn diamond". She was about to get it again then she suddenly felt a bony hands going around her waist, she look up and saw her father picking her up. Violet fought because she wanted that diamond. Jack said in frustration "Violet, stop it now". Violet wouldn't stop she kept on wiggling and trying to get away and wanted that diamond. Jack was too strong for her and he carry her all the way back out of the alleyway and put her down. Sally gave a stern look at Violet and said "you should never disobey your parents like that". Violet cross her arms and said "I want that diamond". Jack knew what she was talking about and said "you're not getting that diamond and that is final". Violet stumped her foot and said "I want it now". Jack looked at Violet very sternly saying "young lady, once we get home you are grounded for disobeying your mommy and I". Violet pouted but Jack just stare at her. Violet hated it when her father stare at her. It creeps her out so she stopped pouting. Jack then ask "now are you going to be a good girl for us"? Violet nodded slowly. Jack then picked Violet up and nodded at Sally to come with him. Sally follow and Jack turn the mayor and said "I will be right back after I put Violet to her room". The mayor nodded and said "okay Jack". Jack and Sally walk all the way to the house and soon came in. Zero saw them and was happy to see the family again. Jack walk up the stairs and put Violet to her room. Jack put her down on the bed and said "now you don't play with any of your toys, you may read your books but that's all". Violet put her arms around her chest and huffed in anger. Jack said "now you don't pout like that. When I get you out of there, it for a good reason why I do it". Jack then walk out of the room and before he shut the door he turned and said "I will be back in two hours and I expect you be doing something without playing with your toys". Jack shut the door and went back down stairs and kiss Sally and left the house to meet up with the mayor. Violet huffed and she knew her mother don't come into her room unless Sally has to clean her room. Violet crawl down and came up to her dresser and pull out the necklace. She began to fumble around with it wishing that she had that blue diamond on there.

That night Violet decided to sneak out and find that diamond. Violet knew that her parents would be asleep so she crept out of her room and went to check to make sure that her parents were asleep. Violet open the door leading to her parents room and peek through the door. She saw that Jack and Sally were fast asleep. Zero was on the bed sleeping with them. Violet slowly close the door because she knew that Jack was a soft sleeper and one little noise would wake him up. Violet crept down the stairs and once on the bottom she quietly but quickly went to the front door. Violet looked around making sure she didn't wake anyone up. Then she slowly open up the door and slip outside and once she close the front door (without making any sounds with the door) then she ran to get that blue diamond. Violet saw how dark it was and knew at least almost everyone except the vampires brothers and some other monsters who are nocturnal. She was being sneaky and carefully of not getting caught by the nocturnal monsters who guards Halloween Town. Violet finally came close to that same alleyway that she had seen the diamond at. Violet look through the alleyway and saw how darker it was at night then at day time. Violet was a bit nervous but she went in despite the darkness. Violet looked around and as she got into the middle of the alleyway she happen to spot the diamond. Violet picked it up and saw how shiny and sparkly it was. Violet kept it in her hands and she ran out and ran all the way back home. She quietly sneak into the house and up the stairs and into her room. She had to check up on her parents again, just to be sure they were still sleeping while she was gone. Violet smiled when she saw her parents along with Zero still sleeping in the bed. When Violet finally made it to the room she pull out her necklace and began to work on it. Violet put the blue diamond in the middle of the rest of the diamond that she has, since to her opinion was the special kind of diamond then all the rest. Once she finished she put it back into her drawer and she finally went to bed.

Next morning Sally had to wake Violet up. Sally never known that her daughter stayed up late and left the house to get the diamond. Once Sally left the room, Violet pull out the necklace and said to herself "it's time to show mommy and daddy the necklace". She put it on and immediately she felt a bit strange about herself. Violet just shrug it off and ran down the stairs to show her homemade necklace. Once she made it into the kitchen she saw Sally cooking breakfast and Jack at the table reading a newspaper. Violet smiled and said "mommy, daddy, look what I made". Jack look up and Sally turn to see what Violet wanted them to see. Sally smiled and said "oh Violet, you made that pretty necklace all by yourself". Violet nodded and said "uh huh, Zero help a little". Jack smiled and said "let me see, dear". Violet ran up to her father and proudly show her necklace to her father. Jack looked at all the diamonds until he saw the diamond in the middle and knew right away what that diamond was. Jack look at Violet and ask "Violet, how did you get this one"? He put his bony hands on the diamond in the middle and looked at it with fear. Sally looked over and saw what was in Jack's hands and gasped at the sight. Violet said "I found it". Jack let go of the diamond and stood up with his arms cross. "You sneak out to get it, didn't you"? Violet nodded and said "I thought it was perfect for my necklace". Jack then said with his right bony hand out "give that necklace to me, now". Violet said stubbornly "no". Sally could not believe that Violet is disobeying Jack as she was. Even Jack couldn't believe it. He said more sternly and concerned "Violet, please give that necklace to me". Violet still refused to give it to Jack. Jack sigh and said "I will have to force you to give to me". He was about to take the necklace off of Violet when suddenly Violet turn and bit him on his hands. Jack yelp in pain and Sally was now in shock of what Violet just did. Violet ran up the stairs and ran into her room. Sally ask "Jack, are you alright"? Jack nodded and said "I'll be fine, but we must get that diamond off of her". Sally ask "why did she bite you as she did, Jack"? Jack turn to Sally and said "because of that diamond. That diamond can cause anyone to turn away from their family and friends. I use to have that diamond when I was ten and I was beginning to turn evil". Sally gasp and said "then we must take that off of her". Jack nodded and they both ran upstairs. Violet took the blue diamond off of her necklace and she hid the blue diamond in her spider shape jewelry box. She put the rest of the other diamonds on and she put the necklace on so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. But to her surprise they came into her room. Jack took off the necklace and relies that Violet took the blue diamond off. Jack turn to Violet and ask "where is it"? Violet said "I'm not telling". Jack and Sally looked all around for the diamond.

Violet got off of her bed and sneakily grab the jewelry box and she sneakily ran out of the room. Jack happen to look up to see Violet running out of the room. Jack yelled out "Violet, get over here"! Violet kept running with some tears going down in her cheeks. She ran pass Zero who looked at her confused and worry. Violet could hear her parents footsteps running after her. Violet didn't care at all but she wanted out. Once she got to the front door she heard her father saying "Violet, don't you even dare". Violet cried even more and she open the door and ran right out of the house. Sally saw what happen and cried "Violet, no"! Violet ran past the front gates to her house and ran into the town. Jack and Sally ran after her hopes in time to get their daughter back and get that diamond away from her. Violet ran through the town until she accidentally bumped into a tall skinny sack like creature. Except it has blue fabric skin more like and has large teeth. Violet trample in fear of the creature because she knew not who or what he was. The creature laugh and said picking up the jewelry box that Violet dropped while she fell to the ground in fear. The creature said in a growling moan "I see, you got my diamond". Violet said shaken "I... I'm so sorry I... I didn't know it was yours". The creature picked Violet up by the color of her dress and said "now you shall die". Violet screamed with all her might but the creature began to take her to the ally way that she had found the diamond. As the creature was about to go into the alleyway with Violet that's when he felt something flying past him that burned him a little. He turn to see a fireball on the ground the creature snares and turn to the other way and saw Jack ready to throw another fireball at the creature. The creature snarled and said "Jack Skellington". Jack narrow his eyes sockets and yelled "let my daughter go, you bling bag"! Violet smiled seeing her father ready for another attack. Then she could hear her mother yelling out her name but Violet couldn't see Sally, because Sally was a foot away from behind Jack and Zero was right with Sally. The creature snarled and said "still your bony self huh? Well bone man you don't have your daddy protecting you anymore from me". Jack remember his own father attacking this same creature when he was ten and was being held captive by this creature. Jack growl and said "I grew much stronger over the years Hades, if you don't put my girl down then I'll force you to put her down".

Hades laugh and said "I know" he began to frown and said angrily "you destroy my youngest and most trustworthy cousin, Oogie Boogie". Jack said angrily "he was a huge treat just like you are". Hades growled and said "try to stop me then, because I ain't giving this human girl up that easily". With that he took Violet into the ally way. Jack told Sally to stay while he goes after Hades. Sally look Jack in his eyes sockets and said "just be very careful dear". Jack nodded and said "I will and I promise I'll bring Violet out safe". Jack ran into the alleyway to get his daughter back. Sally and Zero exchange a worry look at each other. Jack could see Hades running deeper into the alleyway and Jack follow behind with his glowing fireball in his right bony hand. Violet saw Jack running after Hades and she smiled yelling "daddy, help"! Hades turn to see Jack running after him. Hades stopped and said "I see that you're not going to give up". Jack stopped as well and said ready to throw a fireball at him "no, I'm not until I get my little girl back and safe with me". Hades laughs and said "she's with me and there is nothing you can do about it". Jack remember those very words Hades had said to his father when he was in trouble. Jack shook his head and yelled "well I know one thing that will stop you"! Jack threw a fireball at Hades and Hades try to dodge the fireball but it strike him in the arm and cause him to burn. Hades let go of Violet and began to cry in pain. Violet ran up to her father and said "daddy, I'm so sorry, I.. I.." Jack patted Violet's head and said "I understand and I am not mad at you dear. Neither is your mother. We were only trying to protect you and not let anything happen to you". Violet cried and hugged her father. Jack held Violet close to him as he watch Hades being burn down to the ground. After ten minutes Hades sack was no more and there was not a trace of him left.

Jack smiled knowing that Hades is gone for good and he picked Violet up and said gently to her "everything is alright sweetie, he won't harm you no more, I promise". Violet hugged her father even more. Jack came out caring Violet in his arms. Once Sally saw Jack and Violet coming out she ran up to them and she too began to cry. She was so glad to see her husband and her daughter well. Even Zero was super glad to see his master and his best friend well. Zero licked Jack first then he lick Violet which made Violet giggled, Jack and Sally both smiled at the sight. Jack and Sally both walk back home. Once everyone got into the house Jack put Violet down on the couch and smiled while sitting down with Violet. Sally sat on the other side of Violet and she too smile. Violet ask "so you not mad at me"? Sally and Jack both shook their heads. Sally said "we will never be so angry at you, scorn you yes, but we are never mad at you". Jack nodded "she's right, besides I should have told you about Hades in the first place". Violet smiled a little. Sally then came up with an excellent idea. "Why don't we all go into the graveyard and have a picnic"? Jack said "that's a splendid idea". He look down at Violet and ask "how about it"? Violet smiled wide and nodded her head. Jack said "great, I'll let the mayor know and I'll join you two at the graveyard". Sally smiled and said "okay dear". Jack got up and kiss Violet on the head and kiss Sally on the lips and went with Zero to tell the mayor about the family picnic. Sally got up and said "well let's get things ready for the picnic". Violet happily got up with Sally and they both went to get ready for the picnic.

After fifteen minutes Sally and Violet had the picnic ready and they headed out to the graveyard. Once in the graveyard Sally put the blanket down and put the gray picnic basket on the blanket and handed out some spider stew and green slimy like water to her, Violet, and Jack. Sally happen to spot a bone in her picnic basket. Sally knew why that bone was in there for but she ask Violet anyway "Violet, why is this bone doing in here"? Violet turn and said "I put it in there for Zero, he has to have something for the picnic too". Sally giggled and handed the bone to Violet so Violet can give it to Zero. Jack and Zero had finally arrive to the picnic. Sally smiled and ask "what did he say"? Jack said knowing whom Sally meant "the mayor said it was alright as long I'm on time later on to give our ideas for next Halloween". Violet got up and gave the bone to Zero saying "here, this is for you". Zero barked happily and grab the bone and flown down to enjoy eating his bone. Jack and Sally smiled and soon they all even Violet sat down on the blanket (which is a black and white stripe color). Violet smiled and said before she started to eat her stew "I love picnic". Jack said "I do too, my little pumpkin princess". Violet giggled and soon everyone all began to eat and had a lovely time with their family picnic.

 **The End.**


End file.
